


Dear Diary, I Have A Girlfriend

by babaprincess



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Brat, F/F, mdlg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 11:37:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16639286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babaprincess/pseuds/babaprincess
Summary: Caroline never thought she'd like her best friend Bonnie Bennett, but after a while she couldn't hide her desires anymore, and apparently neither could Bonnie.Follow me on Tumblr (babaprinces), YouTube (https://youtu.be/ummlioy36-A) and Tellonym.





	1. Bonnie...Likes Me?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy! Nobody under 18 may read my content because of the MDLG content within this story!

 

_Dear Diary,_

_My name is Caroline Forbes, I'm 17 years old and in highschool, I turn 18 soon, in about a week, I'm so so excited! My best friend Bonnie Bennett is coming over soon, she called about 30 minutes ago and said she wanted to have a sleepover without Elena...Honestly I'm glad. Elena thinks she so hot and the Queen Bee...Ugh. Don't get me wrong, I like Elena but she seems to always take Bonnie's time away from me...I don't like it. I want Bonnie's attention on me...Wow, where did that come from?_

_It's late and I'm sleepy so I'm going to bed, Bonnie can let herself in when she comes. Goodnight, Diary._

 

      The young woman hid her pink Diary in her dresser drawer, turning off her bedside lamp then curling under her soft covers. The darkness felt scary but she tried to calm down, telling herself that there was nothing she had to worry about. Plus, Bonnie would be here soon so then she would be much better. After a bit of sleeping the blonde was awoken by a warm body hugging around her. She gasped, opening her eyes and starting to move before she froze as she heard Bonnie's soft voice. "Relax, hon, it's just me. Lay back down. I'll hold you, it's been a while since I've gotten to and I like it...I like you as well, you know that." She whispered. Caroline's eyes widened then she settled down, she knew Bonnie liked her but she had to wonder if Bonnie liked her like she liked her? 

      Caroline obeyed and laid down, closing her eyes as the girl curled an arm around her waist, running her slim fingers in her golden pale blonde hair, luring her into a dreamless deep sleep. BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! Caroline jerked awake, groaning as she heard her alarm. She shook Bonnie and told her to swipe on her phone to turn off the alarm as she got up and picked out some blue jeans and a pink sweater since it was chilly outside. She stripped herself of her clothing then blushed, remembering her best friend was here, she covered herself then turned to the dark haired girl who was also stripping herself of her clothing. Caroline gasped, whipping around. "It's okay, hon. We are both females after all. Don't be so embarrassed." Bonnie said in that creepy way that she had of knowing when Caroline was looking at her without physically seeing it. 

     Caroline hummed in response, finishing getting dressed, turning to see Bonnie in dark blue jeans and a dark brown shirt with a black jacket, her black hair in a ponytail. Caroline licked her lips, looking the girl up and down before blushing as Bonnie cleared her throat, the blonde slipping by to go fix toast. Bonnie and Caroline ate toast then got in Bonnie's car to drive to school. "I hate the cold." Caroline whined. Bonnie laughed. "Yeah, I know, Caroline, you say that every time it's cold." She said. Caroline stuck her tongue out at the girl, pouting which made Bonnie giggle. "Adorable." She said, soon pulling into the parking lot of the highschool.


	2. Sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caroline and Bonnie had a sleepover to let out stress of school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! Sorry it's short but my internet connection sucks so I have to post what I can and this is the 6th time I've had to wrote it so I'm going short for now.

 

      Caroline sighed as she lowered her hand as the teacher made fun of her for getting a answer wrong, Elena swooping in and answering it correctly. Caroline laid her head in her arms, wanting to be in bed with Bonnie, wanting to feel her snuggle her...She helped the blonde not feel so bad, she felt safe, happy...She looked up as her friend Stefan tapped on her shoulder. "You okay?" He asked. She nodded. Stefan knew the girl was lying, he knew Caroline and Bonnie liked liked each other but kept silent until they figured it out for themselves. He gave Caroline his and Bonnie's new number and the two texted until class was over. 

     That night Bonnie came over and did Caroline's makeup. 


	3. Bratty Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caroline was now 18, Bonnie 18 and Stefan got Caroline a birthday present that started it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this one will work better than the last chapter.

**A Week Later**

 

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Caroline, happy birthday to you!" Stefan, Elena and Bonnie sang softly as the blonde sat in a chair, her cake sitting on the table in front of her, her face in a warm glow by the candles on it. Bonnie hugged her as she blew the candles, knowing her wish was for Bonnie to say she liked her more than just a friend someday. The slumber party they had had that night was so fun, they had done each other's makeup, ate candy and popcorn, watched TV in a pile of blankets until the morning came then crawled tiredly into the bed together. Caroline was pulled out of her thoughts as a knocking came. Someone was at the door. Elena went and answered, coming in with Matt Donavon. 

     The blonde boy held a present in his arms, a small box wrapped in Happy Birthday wrapping paper. He smiled, handing it to her. "Open it, open it!" Elena cried, jumping up and down with a dumb smile on her face. Caroline glared at her, offended that the girl thought she could order Caroline around. "I'll open it after I have some cake." Caroline said, cutting a slice for everyone and a slice for her, giving the slice that had the B for Birthday to Elena but Caroline knew another word that B could go with that suited the girl well. Caroline smiled as she watched Elena eat. "Behave." Bonnie growled in her ear. 

     Shivers went down her back and she behaved until she opened Elena's gift, a necklace with a gold C which Elena said was for the C for Caroline but the blonde didn't think of that and kicked Elena in the shin, telling her to go home. Once she got back from slamming the door on Elena Bonnie and Stefan stood by the table, their arms crossed over their chests and disappointed looks on their faces. "Now for my gift." Stefan said calmly, handing Caroline a box which had a pink fluffy dress and white knee high socks in it. "A good dress for a bad bratty birthday girl." Stefan said, hugging her and leaving her alone with Matt and Bonnie until Matt said he had to go to the Grill then she was at the mercy of Bonnie. 


	4. Desires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caroline confessed her desires for Bonnie, almost, but would doing so make her lose her best friend?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to ask me anything or have any comments about me go here and ask or tell me https://tellonym.me/babaprincess.

 

     Caroline stood in her outfit, Bonnie's eyes looking over her in such a way that made her feel vulnerable, exposed, bare, but sexy. "It's cute." Bonnie whispered, walking over to the young blonde and running her eyes over the blondes slim body, the dress resting just over her ass. The woman smirked, stopping behind the temptress. "You look so cute, hon. So yummy..." Bonnie whispered, her warm breath on the nape of Caroline's ear. Caroline's stomach tightened, she let out a shaky breath as her knees shook.

     "Bonnie..." Caroline whispered. "Yes?" The woman breathed. "I...I like..." Caroline started but didn't finish.  _I like you a lot._ She confessed to the air. "Are you okay?" Bonnie asked, concerned. Caroline nodded. "I don't think we can um...Go home please." Caroline said, turning away. "Go home?" Bonnie asked, her eyes puzzled. Caroline led her to the door and pushed her gently out. "Yes. Goodnight." Caroline said, shutting and locking the door. 

_Dear Diary,_

_I panicked. I shoved her away...I have to. I can't let her know how I feel. I have to stay away from her. I don't want to, my heart hurts at the thought of it, how am I supposed to actually do it when it hurts this much just thinking about it? I don't want her to think I'm disgusting. She looked shocked when I told her to go home...She's texted asking what's wrong and if I'm okay and a bunch of others...I haven't texted back. The best thing to do is not to text her back and just avoid her, no matter how painful it is._

     Caroline closed her diary, put it away, undressed in PJs and went to the kitchen. She bent down and opened the brown cabinet door, grabbing a bag of popcorn and putting it in the microwave. She stood watching the bag spin slowly, hearing the soft pop pop popping of the popcorn, the bag expanded, it's scent filling nose, warm buttery popcorn. Caroline took it out before it beeped and burnt her fingers trying to open it, but eventually she got it, carrying the bag to her room, curling in bed and turning on the TV, crying as she ate. That's how the weekend went until Monday morning. Stefan had texted her throughout the weekend, Matt and Elena also but she didn't answer anyone. Even in class when Stefan poked her shoulder she didn't respond, he asked her what was wrong but she didn't answer. 

    She was walking numbly through the hallway, Stefan at her side prodding for information when she saw Bonnie walking toward her, those big brown eyes filled with pain, care, worry, all mirroring her own eyes as she walked out of Bonnie's view into the girls bathroom. 


	5. Be Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caroline got a Valentine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy.

 

     Caroline's behaviour, her avoidance of everyone, lasted until Valentine's Day. She wore all black on that day. Stefan was the only one besides Bonnie who texted her still by then even though she never texted back and had stopped even looking at the texts for a while. The young blonde walked into the school and glared at the paper red hearts and babies in diapers with a arrow. "Hey. How are you?" Stefan asked, waiting for her by the doors like he had done for a while. Of course, she didn't answer, just looked at the ground, walking to class. She sat down at her desk, staring at it. She sighed. 

     Caroline slept all through class, that's what she did everyday in school, slept and tried to sleep through Stefan's poking and questions. The day passed fast in a blur, soon she was home in her bed with a bag of popcorn again, crying, a routine she had developed over the time she separated herself from Bonnie. She threw the bag away, brushed her teeth, got into PJs, turned off the TV, and got into bed, grabbing her diary. She opened it, something falling out on her covers. She sighed, picking it up and laying it on her bedside table. 

_Dear Diary,_

_Hey. Just ate popcorn again. I... Honestly, I just want to disappear. Go away. Start anew. Start fresh. Forget about her. I found some paper in here but I just sat it on my bedside table, I don't care how it got in here nor do I care enough to read it. Just want to start fresh or sleep forever. Bye I guess for now, Diary._

    Caroline put it up, curled under the sheets, closed her eyes and fell into the darkness of sleep. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. She groaned, rolled over and snatched her phone, glaring at the screen that glowed as notification after notification popped up from surprise, guess who? Stefan and Bonnie. She sighed. Bonnie texted open the letter, as did Stefan. Letter? Caroline rolled over and.grabbed the note that had fell out of her diary, opening it with shaking fingers. 

      _Will you be my Valentine?_

_-B._


	6. Girlfriends At Last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caroline and Bonnie got together, finally!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like.

 

     Caroline's heart was racing, her stomach clenching, her eyes watering. She grabbed her phone and texted Bonnie back. 

**Caroline- Yes.**

**Bonnie- REALLY?!**

**Caroline- YES.**

**Bonnie- good, be ready tomorrow in the birthday present Stefan got you.**

**Caroline- why?**

**Bonnie- because, you just agreed to be mine didn't you?**

Caroline's core heated up at the thought of being Bonnie's. She whimpered, biting her bottom lip before texting back. 

**Caroline- Yes.**

**Bonnie- Good. I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight.**

**Caroline- Goodnight.**

The blonde sighed dreamily, wondering if this was okay, safe, and right to be doing? It felt okay, safe and right but she was still scared that Bonnie would reject her...But Bonnie had been the one to ask her to be her Valentine so Bonnie couldn't reject her now, could she? Well, yes, she could anytime she wanted but Bonnie had known what Caroline had felt towards her so Bonnie wouldn't be disgusted by Caroline's desires for the dark haired beauty right? Everything is going to be okay...She tried to calm herself down as she put her phone on charge, laid down, curled up and closed her eyes. 

      BEEP. BEEP. The vibration of her phone woke her up. She groaned, cursing the sunlight that blinded her as she rolled over to grab her phone. 

**Bonnie- Wake up.**

**Caroline- What?**

**Bonnie- Where are you? I'm waiting.**

**Caroline- Hold on.**

Caroline got up, brushed her teeth, got dressed and ran out the door to see Bonnie parked in the driveway. "Hello." She wheezed as the beauty rolled her window down. "You are late, Caroline." Bonnie scolded. Caroline growled. "As if it matters-" She was stopped as Bonnie pressed a finger to her lips, her eyes boring into hers. "It matters to me. We have a date at a restaurant and thanks to you, we are late. Get in." Bonnie said. Caroline hopped in and looked at the dark haired beauty. She wore black skinny jeans and a red tight tank top with her hair in a ponytail, red soft lipstick on her lips. "Your beautiful." Caroline whispered out loud. 

      "And your adorable, girlfriend." Bonnie answered, making Caroline blush. Girlfriend...They were officially girlfriends now.


	7. Relationship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonnie told Caroline what she wants out of their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay another chapter.

 

     Bonnie parked in front of a restaurant like she had said. The woman got out and opened Caroline's door for her, helping her new girlfriend out of the car. Caroline's heart fluttered as Bonnie held her hand as they walked into the restaurant where a man told them their table. They sat down and Bonnie took Caroline's hands in her own. "I'm going to be very upfront and honest with you so that if your not into this everything can end right now before anyone can be hurt. Okay?" Bonnie said. Caroline gulped, scared of how serious the beauty was being but nodded. 

    "Tell me out of your lips, please." Bonnie said. "Okay." Caroline said. "Do you know what MDLG is?" Bonnie asked randomly. "Yes." The blonde answered softly. Bonnie smiled. "Good, because I want to be your Mommy, if you want me to be and are okay with that." Bonnie said. Caroline's head was dizzy, her stomach tightened, her pussy was aching. "Yes, please." She said, trying to think of the potential consequences of saying yes but honestly she couldn't find any besides Bonnie leaving her. The beauty smiled. "Thank you, baby girl." 

-The End.


End file.
